User talk:Lady Komainu
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Lady Komainu! Thanks for your edit to the Koma Inu Guild page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 06:08, July 8, 2015 (UTC) No worries. I've deleted the old page for you. Anyway, to claim one of your own articles, you need to put a property template at the top of the page- just search Template:Property in the searchbar and use that. People, with the exception of trolls and people who like to correct spelling mistakes don't touch each others' stuff so you should be fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:52, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Yo you there?Alex Wolftail (talk) 01:58, July 18, 2015 (UTC)Wolfy Just copy and paste this code onto your page, . But make sure to change where it says WhUgoaSNPmQ to whatever the song's URL is on youtube. If you are confused about anything, I could do it for you :) SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 16:35, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I'm so sorry I've been getting your messeges but I couldn't read them on my phone! I would love to be able to join the S class trials! Just tell me what I need to do! Fandomloverforever (User talk:Fandomloverforever) Again I'm so sorry! Sadly I don't but I am thinking of getting one! Um when do you think the trials will start? Fandomloverforever (talk) Okay great! I'll add you if I get a kik! Thanks! Fandomloverforever Heyo! Heey, I was wondering if one of my characters could join your guild, please let me know! :) Thanks for the consideration! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 20:03, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Yep, I'd like Arthur to be in the guild! Also, I'd like to take the test, seems like fun! :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 08:27, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I just registered to kik, we_could_be_immortal is my username. Also, I filled the test ^^ LukeHeartfillia (talk) 15:05, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Ello, May we RP? I want to RP wit te guild Koma Inu? It an start off me using my Spetral Armor and destroying mu of teir property. Trust me, My keys dont work, And if tedid, I'd be speaking normal. ShadowNara (talk) 00:57, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Battle against your guild mages. ShadowNara (talk) 01:58, August 1, 2015 (UTC) It was simply tacky; to anyone looking at it, they could see the image was editing poorly. Someone apparently chopped off Grey's head, someone's legs (Gajeel?) and haphazardly attached them to someone's torso. It's fine to edit an image if you actually have the capabilities, but we don't allow poorly edited images to be posted, simply because they present bad decorum; it looks badly. I suggest finding a different image altogether; if you desperately want it to look like Hiro's style, take it from any other manga he's done.— Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 04:18, August 1, 2015 (UTC) What about that RP? ShadowNara (talk) 03:50, August 3, 2015 (UTC) The whole guild. ShadowNara (talk) 04:05, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I can very easily wipe them out with my Dragon Blade. He just comes across them? Lol. Isuka Mikakami . Your guild does not have much chance. ShadowNara (talk) 13:17, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright maybe next time? Isuka is kinda powerful though. Enough to take it down your guid but alright. ShadowNara (talk) 13:49, August 3, 2015 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Pets?venotify=created pet page i started A- Class Job Request Background: The idea of this job post is that my main character is very busy and cannot take this job, so he fowards the request to another guild to take care of it. He does nto have the funds to pay the reward, but the initial client would be the one to pay out mos tof the reward. I have not thought througly about it, but the Job would take place deep in fiore, far from my main character's location. Job name: Someone take this off my back Location: 'Oregano Town' Type: 'Monster SLaying '''Client: 'Lars O'Ryenne, Mayor of Oregano Town '''Description: "Hey, Lars O'Ryenne here. I recieved this request to take out a Drake Pegasi by the mayor of a town in fiore which is being harassed by the aforementioned monster. I would gladly do this job considering the pay he offered and the fact that Drake Pegasi are rare creatures that sport high-quality materials, but i am extremely busy at the moment with other jobs. Plus, I live in Joya and this town is in Fiore, which is quite a distance to travel. I know that I personally do not have the reward ready to give, but rest assured that the original client will pay any team or mage the hefty reward for killing this monster.Plus, Drake Pegasi materials go for high prices on the markets, so selling the materials can provide for you an additional payout. As an apology for not being able to pay out directly, I have attached a guide to help you take out the monster as they can be rather... tricky to kill. I also will personally send you a weapon in m arsenal made from Drake Pegasi Materials as a thanks. P.S. In case the mayor asks where I am, tell them that I couldn't make it and that I sent you instead." Payout: 900000 + A weapon fashioned out of Drake Pegasi Materials from my personal arsenal. NOTE FROM SKYDEK: Whoever wants to take on this job, i BEG that person to read my page on the Drake Pegasi and make sure that the creature is not taken out of character when writing the story. I hereby grant permission for this monster to be used and referenced by the soon-to-be author on the condition that it is not taken out of character nor used in any other storyline other than the one that will be written about this job request. THe weapon that is listed as a reward, i, skydek, will personally design to the best of my ability for the user who takes on this job. Let me know what you think. HMU fam (talk) 06:29, August 9, 2015 (UTC)Skydek Hey, i was wondering if i could create a mage for the Koma Inu guild? The Dragon Star (talk) 17:13, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey, i reccomend that for the job request, you choose one element that the Drake Pegasi will have control over. I forgot to mention that. Have fun writing :D I hope that looks okay :D ILoveRomione (talk) 19:39, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello I'm Td5. I was wondering, can I request some of your time to hear some thoughts on some new Magics? I know Perchan is the one to ask, but I rather go to her with ideals that don't seem like a waste of time.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:23, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. There are only two at this moment. 1. It's called Underworld. It's a Lost Magic and a Black Art. It needs more work, but I was thinking of making it an area of effect based off the rivers that rule through the Greek Underworld myths. 2. Law of Weakness. This magic creates a weakness for as long as it's active for a group of people. Example, in folklore Fairy's could be hurt by iron. So maybe Fairy tail members could be hurt by iron as their guild name is that, and that their magic cannot heal these wounds until the magic is stopped. Or until outside magic interferes.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:34, August 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm a bit rusty on my Greek myths. But yeah the River Styx, River Lethe, etc. Hmm, your idea seems to work, but I don't want to be TOO similar in form to the myths. Just as a standard point. That is why I wanted to keep it area of affect. As for your points of the law of weakness. I think of it like this everything has a weakness, at least what they say. I'll use supernatural creatures as an example. Iron could repel fairies and ghosts. Demons could be stop by divine power. Gods while seemed all powerful to mortals they powers could kill each other in some cultures. I could go on. My point is that once it activates everyone in whatever specific group the caster makes the weakness under, affects them all. So if the caster is dumb enough to put a weakness on a group he falls under, he is affected. Of course, a target with strong enough magic can repel this magic. I do thank you for your help. Also, what is your guild based off. Is an idea, or something specific like an animal or magical creature? Cause then I could give you a weakness under it, like you ask. I have many more ideas on magic. [[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:09, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Well I thank you for time to read them. I'll have to research your guild's theme to give a weakness under the Law of Weakness. Also, I have a few others. Now these I already asked Perchan and she is helping me to work them out. 1. The Creator's Eye, I already have the translation for it too, Sōzōshagan (創造者眼, Lit. Creator's Eye). In short, it can influence reality to whomever uses it. This means it's an area of affect. My character Nikolai Ichor he possesses the magic and is the source, but anyone can use it when close to him. It blurs the bonds of reality around him, once activated. And yes it's an lost magic. However, it has draw backs. The user any user must use their life-force to bring it into existence. So if you use it too much before it is restored it can kill you. Also, it requires huge amounts of Magic Power to use too. Plus while using it at for Nikolai he cannot normally use other Magic. This goes to old say Magic is a supernatural effect in reality, that makes thoughts, emotions, and dream incarnate. It's one of the foundations of magic. Also, it is very powerful, but what can happen is restricted to the mind of the caster. They have to believe in whatever they are doing with this magic completely, any doubt can undo it or backfire on the user. Also, I made Object Manipulation Magic. I short it's a variation of Brandis's Matter Magic. HOWEVER, it can only work on objects and non-living ones. It also cannot work on larger locations. I can change a pin into a sword, the water in a bottle of water to juice, or a rock into rubber, etc. But it's useless on living matter. Also, it cannot destroy matter. That is it's taboo. Even though magic can violate the law of conversion for mass and energy, doesn't mean it should really do it. Destroying too much matter could do harm to the world. That is why I created the Creator's Eye to restore creation of it is erased. Are these original too.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 12:58, August 12, 2015 (UTC) No, the Creator's Eye Magic is a reality altering power that brings ones thoughts, emotions, and dream into or removes from creation a precursor to the Arc of embodiment. Nikolai Ichor is the guildmaster of the guild Panteon (Twilight Despair 5) and he is called the Sozoshin or God of creation because of this power. All members of the guild have powers similar to certain supernatural entities themes found in pagan religions. Also, breaking the taboo and erasing an object with Object Manipulation Magic can erase parts of the user. I just made this magic, for some of my weaker characters. I start off my strongest to have them out the way cause they don't get stronger usually. [[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:40, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I try to make original magic. Also, if you want you can make some of the characters to the guild. If you do I only ask two things no slayers and the Guild Ace is for me, but you can make S class ranked mages.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:11, August 13, 2015 (UTC) I'll help. Ex. I'll give you one of my lost magic I wanted to ask Perchan if I could make. It's called Memory I'll get a translation later. It isn't Memory-Make it is a mental based power. It can alter the memories of its targets. But under most conditions they don't even know it working on them. It can even be a Black Arts. However, the memories that control residual memory that control motor skills and neural skills required overtime, can also be altered. Like you can make someone (forget) how to breathe. Will need Perchan approval but, here is the magic you could use for it. If you don't like this one I'll make another one.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:36, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Does this sound like a magic you would use?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:41, August 13, 2015 (UTC) No rush, I'm still making Nikolai and the guild's history. But, the magic is just called Memory. I try to not make many Magics that have magic in its official name. But yeah, this magic should be a Black Arts as well as Lost Magic. If you want I can help with naming the character's name if you want. Just as Perchan to review the magic and it will be yours to use. I only ask you credit me a the maker.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:11, August 13, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering if I could pass an idea off you. I was wondering this, that there are some people that don't have parallel versions of themselves in Edolas or Earthland. I was thinking of it like paradoxes like this. Earthland Mages can have magic. Edolas humans can only use magic items. Earthland infinite magic. Edolas no except for Exceeds before anima reversed. So I was thinking some people are so unique they are like paradoxes to the opposite worlds so that world cannot make a parallel version. I figured that it falls under the Paradox every rule has an exceptions. The reality of the worlds also might need both parallel and non-parallel versions to function.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:45, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh nothing much, I just find it unlikely that everyone has a parallel. The Celestial Spirits, Zeref's demons, are some that don't seem like they have one. Yes, some are from another world and others are created. I just think the worlds need things that directly affect the flow of reality aka parallel versions. And those that are outside the flow of reality like non-parallel version, but still affects it's. I was just thinking the Pantheon's members would be mages like Nikolai that have no counterparts. But this changes later. Also, I was think of another magic it's very simple and it's not a lost magic. Cleaning Magic. It makes areas, things, the user, etc clean and sanitary.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:59, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Now I have to rename it. As there is already called Cleaning Magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:01, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I am talking with Perchan to get Memory approved. Once Memory is approval I'll make the page for linking. You can still add other magic to her. I'll think of magic and let you know. Unless you want to request to add one to her.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:26, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering. Once yours and my character are finished want to have them rp when she joined?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:07, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Also, Memory still is getting remade. The most it will have is the power to make one relive their worst memory. As it controls all three main types of memory, the brain will think it is under the same harm again and will reflect the damage to victim, like a physical illusion. However, like Charm Magic once one mentally breaks free they cannot affected by it again.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:46, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Perchan aprroved Memory as recall of your worst nightmare, but question? Would you like to make the Ace of the guild? I mean not now but once other of your characters get made.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) If you want to make another later. I don't want to own too many powerful characters. But, if you get rid of Memory that's your call.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:32, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey its me i wont be on kik really till the weekend so ill just message you on the talk page if i need to know something. SorrowJeff (talk) 20:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) sorry my bro had gotten on my kik thats why my kik left the chat SorrowJeff (talk) 19:17, August 16, 2015 (UTC) i am so sorry for the late reply. The answer is Yes. HMU fam (talk) 05:34, August 18, 2015 (UTC)Skydek Hello I was thinking perhaps I should make Sanki Kokuten join your guild but that also means, when he goes berserk (which he does, sometimes), you should be able to control him. Thus making him your responsibility. Only if you agree to that and accept the fact that he's neither a Demon nor a human, I'd totally make him join. The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 06:03, August 18, 2015 (UTC) sorry I might not be online for awhile something happened well I wont be on kik for awhile but I might be on the wiki and ill be on facebook message me back if you need something from me I always check my talk page when I get on. SorrowJeff (talk) 18:41, August 19, 2015 (UTC) New Old message was getting too long, so new one. I think I have the lost magic that, fits into Selina's magic. Remember my Law of Weakness? Maybe that could work. She puts a weakness into play and then uses her Object Manipulation Magic to change an object into that material that falls under the weakness.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:00, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking it works like a release of pressure, it affects everyone in the effect range. Also, Selina can work with only already existing material for a weakness and it has to make sense. Like ex Fairy Tail members's can be hurt by iron more so than other mages, because a common weakness of fairies is iron.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:52, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Does that work?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:21, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Even though our characters are not finished, want to have an official rp so they can meet, and he could recruit her?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:49, August 21, 2015 (UTC) As long as it's one approved by Magic Council sure, I rarely do dark guilds. Also question, when Selina and Nikolai meet should they fight?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:06, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that is what I'm thinking. But I want to warn you firsthand no matter how Nikolai may act of what he says. It's no way reflection of my opinion of Selina, but Nikolai's.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:08, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but some don't see that. Should I start the rp?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:17, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Starting Point. your turn. Also she only has Object magic and Sleep magic now. The Law of Weakness is the lost magic she learns, once she is in the guild.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:24, August 21, 2015 (UTC) When you add your take to the rp. I added a bit more to her history of when she met Nikolai. She was running away from guards that work for a criminal noblemen, of whom she stole the necklace from.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:27, August 21, 2015 (UTC) I've created my character, Quinn Pernelle . And also, would you mind telling me where you got the picture for Layla from? And another question, for the weapon shop, do we ask you if we want a weapon and you change it or do we change it ourselves? Sorry for all the questions. The Dragon Star (talk) 14:16, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, after 6 years of wandering around Fiore, August has decided to join a guild and would be honored if you let him join the ranks of Koma InuKingshaun (talk) 19:25, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Yes on rain. No on plants regardless of dead or alive. Flora or Fauna are living things and of course humans are too. Anything that is a biological life form can be controls. Within the weight and length of the magic's limits.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:22, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Also, Perchan approved Law of Weakness.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:15, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Because, he is more powerful than Selina. Want to call the fight over. Remember, the object was to keep him interested since you did she is in. :)[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:00, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:22, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I made the Law of Weakness.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:19, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I have a question. What other magic do you think would fit Nikolai? The Creator's Eye is good but, I try to make things like if they are canon, so can't over use it. Any ideas are welcomed original, canon, or fanon magics.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:42, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Gunfire Hello I'm Black Dwarf Star. So this might seem like a strange request to you, espcially since I don't think we've spoken before. I recently created a new guild, Dragon Gunfire, and wanted to know if our guilds could be allied. The guild's pretty small right now (only has two members), but I did just create it. I plan on all the other members being characters from different users on the wiki. I saw your guild on the wiki and really liked the concept (the format's based off of what you have on Koma Inu's page). Whether you want to ally or not is entirely up to you, and I'll respect your decision no matter what it is. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:16, August 30, 2015 (UTC)